It started with a carton of milk
by La Fleur Noire
Summary: Annabel went to a grocery store just to buy a carton of milk. Walks over to her car and. Well you'll have to read to find out what happens :]
1. The meeting

This is my own work. Please don't steal. Or i'll have my dogs GET YOU! rofl. Just kidding. But seriously, don't steal. 

xxx

Annabel stopped behind an automatic sliding door. She hated those things. At the store where she was at, it took forever for those sensors to figure out that you're trying to walk through the door. She clutched onto her jacket as the cool night breeze enclosed in on her body. She looked up at the night sky. She smiled. The moon was full. Annabel felt a unusual cold sensation pass by her. She quickly looked around, then feeling scared she hastily walked over to her century old car wanting to go home. She felt a cold breeze behind her and turned around out of curiosity. Annabel stared wide-eyed at the silhouette of the man in front of her. He was handsome. Probably 17 years old. He had straight brown hair that grazed his chin. He had prominent brown eyes and his skin was ghostly white. The man suddenly grinned at her, revealing two very large pearly white incisors. Slowly her mind registered the image of the man and the danger she was in. She started to panic. As an instinct, Annabel tried moving but her body was paralyzed with fear. He stood there for a moment and slowly started walking towards Annabel. Move, please, body move. She thought but her body was still frozen. The man was close to her now. She could feel the coldness of his body. He reached his hand out and shoved away the black hair covering her neck. He stared at her, his eyes darkening, yearning for blood. His fangs started to grow their full length. _Please don't make this hurt_. The man chuckled as he heard those thoughts. "Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it." He spoke.

Annabel stared at the man puzzled. _H-how does he know that?_

"There's more about night walkers, than blood sucking my dear. Now please shut-up."

"NO!" She screamed.

"Because if you don't my hands might accidentally slip and break your fragile neck." He fiercely spat those words out, looking angry, "But lucky for you, I like my meals alive."

Annabel managed to squeak out an OK. The man grinned and inhaled her scent. He leaned into her neck. She winced, trying to prepare herself for the pain.

"Leave her alone." A voice said from behind.

The man glanced at his about-to-be-lunch and then looked behind her. A hiss emerged from the man's throat.

"I said, LEAVE HER ALONE!" The voice boomed.

Annabel blinked, and the man in front of her was gone. She fell to her knees from the the fear and exhaustion. She hunched over and layed there in the parking lot for what seemed like an eternity. She suddenly felt a cold hand on her shoulder and she looked up and saw, yet again another silhoutte of another pale man. Except, this time he was much more handsome. Long, black flowing hair dancing in the wind. Hypnotizing ice blue eyes and he, too had ghostly white skin. The man tried his best to smile, but it looked lopsided and more of the "I'm going to eat you so you better run" kind of smile. She jumped and tried to get up, clutching onto her neck. The man's smile turned to an amused look.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." He said in a calm tone. The man bent down and grabbed the carton of milk she dropped.

"Organic?" He asked in an amused tone.

"Is there something wrong with buying organic?" She shot back. He handed the carton of milk to her. Annabel quickly took it from him. The man cleared his throat.

"Are you okay?" He said, trying to clear up the thick atmosphere.

She spared a quick glance at him. "Yes. I'm alright." She muttered. Annabel turned her back on him for a moment. She slowly started walking back to her car, reaching into her pocket to find the car keys.

"And by the way, thanks, you know for saving my life from that uh, thing." She said as she opened the car door, "By the way my names Anna-" She turned to look at the man but all she saw was an empty parking lot and a now-closing grocery store. He was gone.

xxx

So was it crappy, because if it was, i'm not going to continue. Revieww?


	2. Another Boring Day

-1This stuff is from me, written by me, and everything else. So if don't steal it, mmkays?

-x-

Annabel woke up from the sun shining through the pathetic thing called blinds in her apartment window. Bleh, the sun, my most hated thing in the world. She squinted at her clock. 3:30pm. Annabel had a habit of staying up late. Usually watching mind-numbing, IQ dropping, good ole television. This time, she stayed up trying to find more about the THING she encountered last night. The findings she got all directed it to, "vampires." She slapped her forehead and sighed. _How could I be so stupid? Pale+FangsVAMPIRE. then again, how can vampires exist? Maybe, maybe those were, were, uhh... I KNOW! They were DENTURES! Or something. Yeah. I don't know. _

Annabel stumbled out of bed and headed to her shower. She kept having flashbacks of the man that saved her. He looked handsome, she thought._ He looked very very hands- NO! _Annabel slapped her forehead, again. _No. NO, NO! He probably already had his "lunch" and decided to spare a human's life. She nodded. Yep, that's the reason he didn't kill me, or eat me. Same thing._ Annabel took a deep breath and sighed. She got out of the shower and started to get ready for work.

xxx

Annabel stared at the clock. _The Time is passing reaaaal slow. _She unglued her eyes to the clock and turned to her attention to the man about to pay for whatever he was going to buy. Annabel plastered on a fake smile and an upbeat preppy voice. "HI! Welcome to Zippy Mart!"

The man merely grunted. _Men_, Annabel rolled her eyes. _Do they really know how to be polite? _She started scanning the millions of items consisting of, candy, chips, and frozen dinners. "Sir, Will that be all for you today?"

"Actually," the man went to the little mini fridges by the registers the store put there and pulled out a bottle of "diet" coke. The man patted his balloo- I mean belly. "I'm trying to loosen up on the ole weight here."

Annabel stifled a laugh. The man glared at her. Annabel quickly started to fake cough and plastered a fake smile onto her tired-of-smiling-for-5-hours-face. "Will that be all paper, or plastic sir?"

"Whatever," the man grunted carelessly, "I choose paper." She bagged the items and the man left. Annabel sighed. 30 minutes to kill, till closing time.

After slaving over the register for what seemed like an eternity it was time to shut down. Annabel took her jacket and waved goodbye to Jack. The guy who stayed the latest and locked up the store. Annabel sprinted out into the parking lot and got into her car. She shivered as she started the car and drove home.

Annabel took the elevator. She was tired after standing all day, and she wasn't going to waste her time, slowly walking up the stairs on tired legs. She hastily walked to her apartment door. _Weird. I clearly remember locking this door._ Annabel shrugged off that weird feeling she was getting. She opened the door and locked it. Annabel felt around the walls for the light switch. She always forgot where the light switch was. She turned the lights on. Annabel shielded her eyes from the sudden jolt of bright light. She was forgetful and sort of ignorant these days. As they say, ignorance is bliss. Her eyes caught the answering machine. Someone had called her. She pressed the button to listen to her messages. "Hey It's Heidi, well, I know you're kinda new to the place and all, and I was thinking of inviting you to come over to my house or maybe, we can hang out. Is that all right with you? Well anyways just call me, my number is, wait I already gave you that. So just call me. Bye!" Beep. "Annabel, it's Cordelia. I sent you your money. It should be in your bank account already. I sent you a letter, just to make sure. Hope you're doing alright. Call me if you need anything. Bye." Beep. End of messages the answering machine said in a robotic monotone voice. Annabel sighed. I'll just call Heidi tomorrow she figured. I'd probably pass out by the time I reach her porch. Annabel walked out of her apartment and strolled over to the millions of mailboxes that the other apartment neighbor's owned. She searched for her apart number. 1008, 1008, 1008, Ah there you are. She shoved her keys in the little mailbox slot and it opened. She grabbed her mail and hastily closed the door and went back to her apartment. Annabel threw away her junk mail and surprisingly Cordelia's mail was the only one that wasn't junk. She opened the envelope. It contained a letter. Dear Annabel, I have already put money in your bank account, so you don't need to worry about going broke, -Cordelia. Like I'll ever grow broke. The amount of money you send me isn't just a 100 dollar bill, it's like wads of 100 dollar bills, she smirked. She left the letter from Cordelia on the counter. Annabel walked down into the hallway and was about to go into her room when she saw the bathroom door. She thought it'd be nice to take a long hot shower. She gave in and came out moments later, clean and dressed in her nightgown.

Annabel went into her room and switched on the fan. For some reason, she always liked the cold. It calmed her, even though it chilled her to the bones. She crawled in and snuggled into her blankets. She fell asleep.

Annabel stared into the darkness. "Hello my dear." She jumped as she heard that same voice from two nights ago. The one that wanted to kill her. She turned around and saw that same exact silhouette so close to her. He reached out and grabbed her arm. His hands were so cold. "Please, don't kill me." She cried.

"Awww, is the little mortal scared?" He told her. Annabel stared at his eyes. They were so hollow. So cold. His grip tightened on her. She squeezed her eyes closed. She could feel his ice cold breath on her bare neck. She felt his sharp teeth to digging into her flesh and she screamed.

She shot up in bed. Sweat pouring down from her forehead. It was 3:03am. It was a dream, just a dream, its okay, she told herself. Annabel didn't want to go back to sleep. She got up and turned on all the lights, just for security measures. She strolled into the living room and flicked on the television. She went to her kitchen and searched for food in the cupboards. Yay! She had fattening potato chips. She grabbed it and went over to her green couch. She searched through the channels trying to find something to watch. She stopped when she saw that Queen of the Damned was on. She had only missed about 30 seconds of the beginning. Annabel mouthed the word's of Lestat. She watched that movie so many times, it wasn't even funny. She loved the movie, but never actually read the book. She also loved Interview with the vampire, but never read that either. It was that part where Jessica went over to that vampire place and got attacked by vampires, then saved by Lestat that Annabel fell asleep.

Annabel woke up to someone knocking on her door. She stared at the wall clock. It was 3 minutes to 12. She yawned heavily and went over to the door. Annabel opened it up and saw the very big smile of her so called "new" friend Heidi. Annabel wasn't the very social type of girl. She preferred being alone and watching television of maybe being on the computer, but this girl Heidi. She was something else. Heidi kept on insisting for Annabel and her to hang out, that she couldn't refuse. It was on those special occasions that Heidi herself, had plans and left Annabel alone. Annabel planted a big smile on her face, "Hi Heidi."

"Hi Annabel!" Heidi exclaimed as she invited herself into her apartment. "It's already noon silly! Why aren't you awake? Anyways," Heidi said without letting Annabel speak, "About those plans. Let's go to a club today!"

"A club? Well, I'm only 16. I'm very sure they don't allow minors in." Annabel replied sourly.

Heidi lost her perky look, and got that every other bored 16 year old in the world look. Which would surprise people, considering the fact that this person either had really often mood swings, or this was a girl you didn't want to mess with, or her perky act was just, well an act, "Well, I do have fake Ids that can sneak us in, ya up for it?"

"Sure, yeah, whatever." Annabel replied.

"ALRIGHT! I'll be back at 7pm to pick you up," Heidi squealed in excitement as she walked out of the door. "Bye Annabel!" Annabel waved goodbye to her "new" friend. She stared at the clock. Seven more hours till Seven. She laughed. Seven hours till Seven, oh that's funny she said to herself. Weird things made her laugh. Sometimes things that weren't even funny made her laugh. The reactions of some people who see her laughing out of nowhere also make her laugh. She went over to the kitchen and opened the freezer. She pulled out one of those frozen food dinners that you need to microwave in order to eat. She looked at the instructions and slit a small hole in the film and stuck it in the microwave. She sat down and channel surfed. Annabel heard the microwave beeping and got her food. She sat down on the couch and channel surfed again, trying to find something good to watch. Buffy the vampire slayer marathon was on. She thought the show was absurd, and hilarious. It was better than watching the channels that tried to persuade you to buy their crappy products. She sat there for hours. She strayed her eyes away from the television and looked at the clock. It was already five. Wow, that was quick. She got up. It was time to take a shower and get ready to go clubbing.

-x-

Alright, alright, that was a really crappy chapter. I'm sorry but Finding Nemo is on! I _have _to watch it. Lol. And also, I didn't want to get to the vampire action slashing stuff like in Buffy the vampire slayer, THAT fast. But maybee, in the next chapter? Lol. Alright my promise, I'll write more. : and also put more action slashing kung fu moves. Review please?


	3. The club

Annabel stared at herself in the mirror. Perfect she told herself. She had on a small brown sweater, a mostly white t-shirt on with a brown tank top underneath as a layer. She also was wearing a dark gray skinny jean and black flats. Hey, if she was going clubbing, why not go in something comfortable? Instead of those slutty outfits those girls were wearing. She tried wearing them once, and apparently they weren't her style, nor were they comfortable either. She had bobby pinned her bangs to the side and straightened her hair. Again, her hair wasn't one of those things you spend 2 hours on, nor was it easily ruined. Her make-up was simple too. Some black eye liner around the eye and lip gloss. Annabel didn't want to come home looking like a zombie with black make-up running down from her eyes caused by heat and sweat that came from clubbing. Annabel sighed and sat down on her couch. She stared at the clock waiting for Heidi to get her butt over to her place. She looked down at her fingers. She smiled. She had found the ring back in England when it was Christmas day. Her parents had gotten into a car crash a couple days back, so she had to spend her Christmas at her parent's funeral. She sighed once again. The ring wasn't very intricate, but it wasn't simple either. It was silver, with very small lines of gold that started to get a thicker and swirl around the diamond in the center that resembled a white rose. She had found that on the sidewalk in one of the streets in England. It was weird how other people didn't seem to notice the ring against the pavement. For Annabel, it'd seem to stand out against the entire world. Annabel heard a knock on the door. She heard Heidi's muffled voice behind the door, "ANNABEL SORRY I'M A BIT LATE, OPEN UP! LET'S GO! LET'S GO! LET'S GO!" Annabel sighed and turned off all the lights and got her keys, wallet and cell phone. She opened the door and plastered that genuine fake smile of hers and locked the door. Heidi hastily linked arms with Annabel and started darting off in the direction of the entrance to the apartments. "Where's your car?" Annabel asked quizzically. "Oh it's riiiight there." Heidi replied pointing to the black bmw in the left of the parking lot. Annabel nodded. Here goes another night.

Annabel sat away from the crowd. She sipped on her drink as she watched people sweaty people dancing against each other as if, they were in a box and couldn't get out. Why did I even say yes? She asked herself. I'm not having fun. My brains not having fun. Heck, what the hell am I doing here then? I should be doing homework. That's right. Homework is better than this craphole. Yeah. Annabel put her head down on her table.

"Vous parlez francais?" Interrupted some man beside her.

"Je suis americain, et japanais, mais je parle francais." Annabel replied looking up to the man who asked her that. Haha. Some foreigner.  
"Oh excusez-moi mademoiselle." Said the man blushing a bit.

Annabel smiled.

"Je m'appelle Annabel, et toi?"

"Michel Paul."

"Well nice to meet you Michel Paul"

"Nice to meet you too." He said with an accent. So he was really French. Interesting name too.  
"How long have you been here? I mean in America?" Annabel asked.

"Just a year."  
"Woahh what a fast learner you are, to learn English that quick."  
"Thanks. I'm going to get a drink. See you later Annabel." That was certainly, weird. Wait, what the hell did he come over here for? Annabel asked kind of getting pissed. If he just came to get my name then he should've just said hey what's your name and not start up a conversation with her. Pet peeve. Thoughts kept zooming through her mind. Before she knew it, she was zoned out in dreamland, quietly sipping on her drink.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Heidi slamming her butt down next to her seat. "Why aren't you dancing?" Heidi asked.

Annabel looked at her and shrugged and just kept drinking.

"Fine, you know what Annabel, you go sip on that orange juice instead of some real drinks and not dance. BYE!" Heidi said in a huff. Gah. You know what screw this, I'm going home. Annabel stood up and headed for the door. She pulled her hoodie up and opened the door. She saw her breath in the air. It was getting colder. This was going to take a long time to walk home. Considering this certain club was about 5 miles away from home swee- no home warm home. On foot, this'll take about an hour or maybe even more? Depended on how fast Annabel wanted to go. This particular night, she was going pretty fast. The wind picked up. The cold wind against Annabel's sweater made her break into a semi-jog, Annabel's heart beating faster. It was too cold, and her sweater wasn't going to do any good against the wind.

Twenty minutes past. Her feet were starting to ache. Since they were ballet flats, and didn't have very good coverage. She heard a car honking, but she ignored it. Probably some bozo trying to hit on her. It honked at her a second time and she turned around angrily and was about to give the person the finger. She stopped herself when she squinted at the headlights as the car got closer. It was the man that had saved her from that thing, who got her carton of milk, well organic milk to be exact.

"You look like you're freezing, do you need a ride?" Asked the man.

"Well. I don't know. I'm not far away. I guess, that I can walk." Annabel replied.

"Okay. Suit yourself." The car drove away realll slow, as if he was waiting for her to say-

"WAIT! Hold on, Can I get a ride?" Annabel shouted.  
The man put his car in reverse and smiled a bit, "Come on in." Annabel went to the other side of the car and opened the door. Nice car, especially since it was warm.  
"Where will I be dropping you off Mademoiselle?" He asked, having a French accent on the mademoiselle.  
"The apartments by Veredis Lane, s'il vous plait." Annabel replied. The man nodded. Minutes later, He pulled up right in front of the apartments.  
"Thanks." Annabel smiled. She opened the door. "Wait what's your name?"  
"My name is Jasper, and you ?" Jasper replied.

"My name is Annabel. Uh." Annabel said.

"Yes?"  
"Will I ever get to meet you again?"  
"Of course! Why not ?"  
Annabel smiled. "Just wondering. Also, I didn't think you heard me but thanks for the other day."  
"No, it wasn't a problem."

"Okay well I'll be going, my apartment number is 1008," she paused, "Well, I think I'm letting the cold in. Sorry, and thanks again." Annabel closed the door and ran into the apartments.  
"Don't worry, Annabel I only feel extreme heat and cold." Jasper muttered while sighing.

Annabel walked in the threshold of the door. She shivered. What the hell? Why is it so cold in here? She turned on the lights. She looked around and found that the window was open. She closed it, turned up the heat. Annabel took the stuff out of her pockets, a habit to her now. She walked into her room and threw her cellphone on her bed, and set down her chapstick and wallet on the table. She went to her closet to go find some pajamas to wear, and also a towel. She smiled as she picked up her sponge bob square pants short and sponge bob square pants tank top. Annabel went to her bathroom, at first the door didn't open but after a good turn of the knob and a hard push, it opened. She admired her bathroom. It was pretty big. Annabel turned on the lights. Her eyes went wide and she blacked out.


	4. FOREVER?

-1Annabel opened her eyes slowly. She looked around. It was a dim room, lit by a fireplace. A boy who looked pretty young for his age, sat on a chair, staring deeply into the fire.

"I see you're awake," the boy said.

"Where am I?" Annabel asked utterly confused.

"Ah you are at my, No, One of Jasper's many houses mon cher," The man replied never taking his eyes off the fire.

"JASPER! Where is he?!" Annabel nearly screamed. She tried to get up from the bed but had failed to do so. Her body for some reason, felt so weak.

"Jasper, he's out doing some. Doing some. Errands." He paused for a moment, "And the reason your body feels weak is because we drugged you."

"YOU DRUGGED ME?!!" Annabel screeched.

"YES, we did. If we hadn't done so, you'd be dead by now. Be happy that Jasper, who actually cares for stupid little MORTALS like YOU!" He said loud voice.

"WELL ATLEAST I'M NOT A BLOODSUCKING LEECH LIKE YOU! WHO DOESN'T CARE FOR ANYBODY'S LIVES AS MUCH AS THE NEXT GUY TO SIT NEXT TO YOU AND HAVE A CUP OF BLOOD!" Annabel yelled as loud as she could.

"YOU LITTLE WENCH, HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME IN THAT TONE!"

"HEY YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LOOKS LIKE A FREAKING THIRTEEN YEAR OLD YOU LEECH!

"FOR YOU INFORMATION I'M WAY OLDER THAN YOU!"

"BY WHAT?!! THOUSAND YEARS OLD?! YOU'RE OLD ENOUGH TO BE MY FREAKING GRANDPA YOU LEECH!"

"WELL IF YOU SO CALL ME YOUR GRANDPA, I KNOW WITHOUT A DOUBT YOU FOLLOW ELDERS! WEEEEEENCH!"

"BLOODSUCKING NO LIFE LEECH!"

"QUIET DOWN IN THERE!" The door slammed open. It was Jasper.

"IF YOU GUYS CAN'T STAY QUIET I'LL PUT YOU BOTH IN THE DUNGEON!"

"Y-y-y-y-you have a dungeon?!" Annabel asked shakily.

"Yes, I do and I'm not afraid to use it either." Jasper said shooting a glare at the boy.

"Brandon!" Jasper said. Brandon quickly stood up. "Go get Annabel something to eat."

"Yes, Master." Brandon sighed, dragging his feet out the door. Annabel caught a glance at Brandon's face. He had long wavy dark brown hair. His eyes were also dark brown. And of course, he was pale.

"Uhh," Annabel said.

"You're wondering why you are drugged and how you get here right?" Jasper asked.

"Well pretty much." Annabel said.

"Well first of all. Do you remember that man from the supermarket?" Jasper asked looking at her with bright blue eyes.

"Yes I do."

"Well , the thing is. He's been following you for the past couple of days, and I noticed the man when I'd dropped you off. He right across the street from your apartments and I'd decided to stick around to see where he was going. He saw me waiting so he teleported to your apartment room and well, When I got there you were unconscious and getting the life sucked out of you. I knocked the man out, got you here. I asked one of my friends to come and save your life." He said not pausing to take a breath.

"Oh." Annabel whispered.

"Well all's well. You're okay. The man's been killed." Jasper said, "But."

"But what?" Annabel asked.

"You won't be able to come home." Jasper said turning his head to the fireplace.

"For how long?"

"Forever." He said standing up. Annabel tried getting up. She wanted to smack him upside the head and kill him with a silver dagger. FOREVER?! I mean come on!

"That's also another reason we drugged you." He said smiling, "Now go to sleep." Annabel opened her mouth to say something, but a wave of drowsiness came over her body. Damn vampire powers she whispered before falling asleep.

---

Sorry. I know it's a little short but I have a lot of homework to do tonight. I have to finish a book and do a book report which is due tomorrow. And a 5,000 word essay on the Civil war. So, if I can finish that in less than 5 hours, I'll write chapter 5. But for now I'll be trying to come up for chapters 2 of into my mind and chapter 3 of another day. OH and also, I made a quizilla and I'm planning to post my stories on there too. So like, if you see my stories on there, don't be like YOU'RE PLAGAIRIZING and stuff like that. Soo yeah. Lol.


	5. Transylvania?

-1Okay guys, I realized I really want this story to get started to I'm procrastinating on homework and doing this. Haha. I suck.

----

Annabel opened her eyes. She was still in the same room. She tried moving. Luckily, this time it wasn't so hard to move. She threw the blankets off of her and went for the door. It was locked. Of course. She sighed and turned around. She examined the room. It was a nice room. Antique looking. Annabel loved antique like stuff. Reminded her of well, old times. The walls were painted a scarlet red, the bed frame was the color of dark oak. The floor was carpeted a beige color. There were two nice orange-ish beige-ish colored lamps on standing on tables on the sides of the bed. She turned her attention to the fireplace. It was nice to look at. It kind of made you forget about things. She smiled as she thought that, that was the reason why Brandon never took his eyes off it. Annabel heard the door unlock and she quickly turned around. Brandon came rushing into the room and picked her up and threw her over his shoulders and started sprinting. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Annabel screeched.

"Shh, quiet down." Brandon whispered.

"Why are you running, where are you taking me, and WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Annabel whispered in a harsh tone.

"For humans you guys ask a lot of questions." Brandon replied in a whisper. Brandon opened a door. It was the main entrance. Brandon started to run faster. Annabel couldn't see. Everything was a blur. Minutes later, Annabel saw a black car that was going at the same speed Brandon was. That was the only thing that was visible, everything else was just a blur. Brandon started slowing down and stopped completely, and so did the car. Brandon set Annabel down. She felt a bit woozy from being upside down for a long time. Brandon opened the car door and helped Annabel to get in.

"Put your seat belts on." A familiar voice said. Annabel looked for the belt buckle and buckled her seatbelt.

"Brandon, you still haven't answered my question yet," Annabel said sounding a bit zoned out.

"We're running because well. Because." Brandon said.

"We're running because that man you met at a supermarket apparently has friends _here_ and now they're out to get us." The familiar voice said in the front seat.

"Yeah, what Jasper said." Brandon said turning his head to look out the window. Annabel looked out the window. All she could was blurs of lights against a black background. They were driving preeeeeeetty fast.

"Where are we going?" Annabel asked looking at the rearview mirror. 

"We're going to my First home, the one we were just at was my fifth." Jasper said glancing at the rearview mirror getting a quick glance of Annabel.

"YOU HAVE FIVE HOMES!?" Annabel asked in disbelief.

"Eight to be exact." Three voices said in unison. Annabel looked at the passenger's seat in the front.

"Oh by the way this Nicholas." Brandon said pointing to the passenger's seat.

"Hi," Nicholas said turning around to look at the backseat. Nicholas had straight blond hair and honey colored eyes, and of course he was pale just like the other two vampires sitting in the car with Annabel. He has snakebites and a nose piercing. Nicholas was pretty handsome but so was Brandon. Brandon was a cute teddy bear handsome. Nicholas was a handsome, bad boy handsome, but Jasper. Boy oh boy he was a get me a bucket so I can drool handsome.

Annabel smiled meekly, "Hi."

The ride went on for hours. It's like he lived in a freaking different state. Annabel sighed as she slouched down farther into the seat.

"Don't worry we're almost there." Jasper said never taking his eyes off the road.

"Jasper you need to hurry up. The sun's almost rising." Brandon said a bit worried.

"Don't worry. We're here." The car came to a complete stop. Brandon opened the door and Annabel slid out of the backseat. Annabel gawked at the house NO castle in front of her.

"Come on we need to hurry! The sun's coming up." Brandon grabbed my arm and hastily walked to the front door. Nicholas opened the door and we walked in. There were a bunch of maids quietly working around the castle. They all stopped when they heard the door open.

"Welcome back Prince Jasper." They all said in unison while bowing down.

"Ah I've see you've came back son." I middle aged man said from the stairs, "and what do we have here? A mortal?"

"Her name is Annabel, Father," Jasper replied emphasizing father.

"Whatever you say my son, the family is already in their chambers. We will be having breakfast two hours before sundown." The king said walking upstairs.

"I forgot to mention, I'm a prince. You're in Transylvania, and here the sun doesn't hurt us only three hours before sundown." Jasper said, while leading Annabel upstairs, "Tonight you're going to sleep with me." Annabel stared at Jasper confused, but quickly turned into amazement as she stared at the size of Jasper's room.

"Pretty big isn't it?" Jasper said heading to a door.

"Where're you going?" Annabel asked following Jasper.

"This is the bathroom, the closet, the bed, and well everything else you can find out for yourself." Jasper said pointing to everything in the room. Jasper disappeared into the closet and came out moments later in different clothes. Annabel stared at him. You should be thanking me, you're pretty hot, if you weren't I'd probably be trying to escape by now, Annabel thought.

"Thank you." Jasper said in an amused tone.

"Er, I, Uh, I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Annabel said quickly and ran to the bathroom door.


End file.
